La Maldición del Valle Dormido
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy es un gran ajedrecista pero nadie compite con un Weasley y gana sin hacer trampas. En especial con Rose Weasley. La joven primogénita de Ron y Hermione le propondrá un juego. Si Scorpius gana le contara una historia. Historia que oidos ajenos se tomara muy en serio. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son obra de J.K. Rowling y Washington Irving

Ajedrez mágico, Desiluminador y Cámara.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jaque Mate.  
Jaque Mate.  
Jaque mate.

— Vamos Scorpius. Me estas aburriendo más que mi hermano. Al menos ponme más difícil ganarte. — Exclamó Rose cuando su reina ponía en jaque al rey de Scorpius por decimocuarta vez. Scorpius sudaba y bufaba, no era capaz de ganar a su novia. Apoyó la frente contra la mesa y cerró los ojos. Era bueno jugando al ajedrez, pero Rose estaba a otro nivel. Incluso había logrado vencer en una ocasión a su suegro.

— Este ajedrez mágico te favorece. — Murmuró sabiendo que era una escusa infantil.

— Al menos me diviertes con tus penosas escusas. — Rió Rose mientras frotaba el cabello rubia de Scorpius. — ¿Qué te parece si te doy algo por lo que ganar?

— Lo siento, pero eso solo sería cruel. Tú padre no para de atravesarme con la mirada desde la cocina. — Gruñó Scorpius sin levantar la cabeza. Rose miró por encima de él y vio claramente a su padre mirando desde la cocina haciendo que limpiaba los platos.

— ¡Mama! Papa vuelve a hacerlo. — Gritó Rose sin poder contener la risa ante la cara horrorizada que puso Ron al escucharla. Salió corriendo y poco después se escucho el portazo de la puerta principal.

— Ron, por mucho que huyas vamos a tener una charla cuando vuelvas. — Se escuchó exclamar a Hermione en el primer piso.

— Ya no te vigilan — Dijo Rose guiñándole un ojo. Scorpius levanto la cabeza mientras le acariciaba el rostro. — Pero proponía un premio menos personal. Aun me duele la espalda de cuando hicimos el tango.

— Menudo golpe te diste. La última vez que intento impresionarte con mis dotes de bailarín. — Rió Scorpius recordando aquella noche tan estrambótica.

— ¿Qué dotes? — Preguntó con picardía. — Te proponía contarte una historia. Te la iré contando a medida que vayas ganando.

— Mi cuenta cuentos favorita. — Respondió Scorpius colocando de nuevo sus piezas mientras Rose hacia lo propio con las suyas. — Cada vez que coma una pieza me contaras un trozo de tu historia. ¿Es así?

— Claro. Esperemos que logres pasar del prologo. — Contestó Rose sacándole la lengua a Scorpius que le devolvió el gesto con diversión. Distraída, Rose no vio como perdía a su primer peón. — Buen comienzo. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Recuerdas cómo murió Nick?

— Claro. Le cortaron la cabeza pero no llegaron a separarla de su cuerpo. — Respondió Scorpius.

— Exacto. Nick me contó una vez que se reencontró siglos después con su verdugo. Un alemán de noble porte y sanguinarias aptitudes. Ocurrió hace doscientos años, en un pequeño y apartado valle en Estados Unidos. Nick había ido en busca de un rumor, un fantasma descabezado que atemorizaba aquel lugar. No pudo resistirse y fue en su busca. — Comenzó Rose sin darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo piezas a un ritmo vertiginoso por prestar más atención a la historia que a la partida. — Cuando llego a Sleepy Hollow, no me preguntes como un fantasma puede viajar entre continentes, se encontró vagando por bosques ocultos entre la niebla en busca de un rumor. Una semana de búsqueda y solo descubrió que los habitantes de la ciudad eran unos Muggle demasiado desagradables. Aunque claro, ¿Cómo estarías tú si llevas un mes encontrando a vecinos decapitados? Esos asesinatos era lo único que mantenía a Nick en el lugar aunque poco a poco empezó a creer que era un asunto puramente Muggle. Y entonces el mismo día que se marchaba se topo con un ente oscuro, no era un fantasma pero tampoco era un vivo. Un Dementor a primera vista pero más aterrador y primario que cualquier Dementor. Los fantasmas pueden notar su presencia sin sentir el frio que los envuelve, pero ahora Nick sentía pánico y miedo como hacía siglos que no sentía. La figura era alta, más alta que cualquiera que conociera Nick. Y sería más alta pero su cabeza no existía. Ataviado con una coraza y una capa mohosa y harapienta. La espada envainada y el hacha colgando. Nick se encontró con ese ser tan misterioso y no fue capaz de irse o enfrentarle. Se quedó estático delante de él. El jinete sin cabeza, su ejecutor hacia tantos siglos. Lo había encontrado en un continente y un tiempo muy distantes. El escudo de armas que iba cincelado en el pecho era lo que le delató. Y allí se quedaron una eternidad, mirándose sin verse.

— Jaque Mate. — Exclamó Scorpius que pese a estar embelesado por la historia, pudo vencer a Rose. — Ahora ya no tienes que entretenerte en jugadas. ¿Qué paso con el jinete? — Rose le sonrió y se levantó lo suficiente para darle un breve beso.

— Al alba el jinete se desvaneció en el aire, en una niebla oscura y viscosa que se extendió por el suelo haciendo que miles de insectos se removieran inquietos. La visión del suelo en continuo movimiento era mareante y Nick se alejó de allí. Se dio cuenta de que la niebla le perseguía, se acercaba y le envolvía. De pronto se vio envuelto en ella y sintió cosas que no debería sentir un muerto. Opresión en el pecho, el aire le faltaba y sus manos se convertían en humo plateado por momentos. — Siguió Rose guardando el ajedrez mágico en su caja.

— Algo me dice que Nick se libra. — Dijo suspicaz.

— No arruines la historia. — Recriminó Rose mirándole con mala cara. — Nick dejó de ver, dejó de oir. Su cuerpo fantasmal había quedado hecho jirones y aquella niebla amenazaba con lanzarle al olvido. Y de pronto… — Dijo Rose terminando en una pausa. Scorpius se acercó demasiado interesado en el final. Cayó en la trampa de Rose. — ¡LUZ! — Exclamó a voz en grito, Rose lanzándose hacia adelante. Scorpius dio un salto hacia atrás asustado y la silla se volcó tirándole al suelo y haciéndole rodar hasta la pared. Rose también se cayó pero por una razón distinta. Se estaba desternillando de risa ante la visión de un Scorpius que no sabe qué diablos ha pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hugo jugueteaba con el desiluminador de su padre. No debería tenerlo, pero su hermana no lo echaría en falta hasta que no mirase su baúl. Movía los labios en graciosas muecas, era su forma de concentrarse. Los pasillos vacios de Hogwarts amplificaban el sonido de sus pasos haciendo que pareciera un terremoto andante.

— ¿Repíteme por qué te estoy siguiendo en lugar de dormir? — Preguntó James mirando a su primo con ganas de lanzarle por la ventana por hacerle dar vueltas por el castillo.

— Estamos buscando a Nick. — Contestó Hugo activando sin querer el desiluminador y haciendo que todo el pasillo se quedase a oscuras. Antes de poder volver a activarlo ya tenía a James encima y su cara besaba el suelo. — ¿Te importa?

— La verdad es que si. Se está muy cómodo sobre tu espalda. — Respondió divertido James. — Además estando aquí no podrás eludir las preguntas. ¿Por qué buscamos a Nick?

— Hoy es Halloween. — dijo Hugo empujando a su primo y levantándose deprisa para que James no volviera a sentarse encima.

— Si fueras más explicito me estallaría la cabeza por toda la información que das. — replicó sarcásticamente. Hugo no estaba seguro pero juraría que su primo había lanzado su puño y había fallado por la oscuridad.

— Hace casi un año que escuche a mi hermana hablando con Scorpius sobre una historia de Nick. Una especie de fantasma que por poco lo mata.

— Lo lleva claro. Como no lo absorba con una aspiradora y lo congele no sé cómo iba a matar un fantasma. — Replicó James mientras volvían andar de nuevo con las luces encendidas.

— Por eso quiero encontrar a Nick y que me cuente que le paso. Y si tenemos suerte que nos diga dónde encontrar a ese fantasma para sacarle una foto. — Añadió sacando un pequeño objeto plateado del bolsillo.

— Matare al tío George por hacer que ese trasto funcione con magia. — Gruñó James al recordar las fotos incomodas que le habían hecho a escondidas y luego repartido por todo el castillo.

— No te preocupes. Esta vez apuntare al fantasma y no a tu trasero lleno de crema depilatoria. — Hugo Salió corriendo antes de que James atará cabos.

— ¡Yo te mató Hugo Weasley! — James corrió hecho una furia tras su primo cuando una atronadora y potente voz sacudió el pasillo. Era ininteligible pero la carcajada que le siguió era imposible no entenderla. Un escalofrió recorrió las espinas dorsales de ambos. La luz del pasillo volvió a apagarse, pero esta vez no por acción de Hugo. Una corriente de aire helado inundo aquel lugar y apago todas las antorchas.

La risa se repitió. Una risa profunda y desgarrada que hacía temblar el pecho con su vibración. Era una risa desquiciada, inquietante pero que era imposible querer dejar de oírla. Los dos primos se miraron en la oscuridad y dieron un paso en dirección contraria al sonido. Un único paso que resonó como un trueno que revota sobre la roca desnuda. Iban a dar un segundo paso cuando vieron y escucharon algo que los dejó estáticos. Una llama ondulaba a dos metros del suelo. Una llama en el interior de una calabaza esculpida con una sonrisa siniestra.

Un repiqueteo en el suelo, el sonido de unas espuelas golpeando sobre piedra. La calabaza se acercaba más y más. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más largos y James y Hugo pudieron ver por fin al propietario de aquella risa. La calabaza estaba flotando sobre un cuello sin cabeza. Se veía cada vena y arteria. Cada hueso machacado por el paso de un hacha hacia siglos. Un cuerpo robusto ataviado con una raída capa de color gris hueso. Ondulaba con cada paso y dejaba ver una coraza tras ella, una vieja amalgama de placas de acero y cuero. Un movimiento imperceptible en su brazo derecho y el tintineo de una espada desenvainándose envuelve a los chicos.

El pistoletazo de salida. James y Hugo echan a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Hacen gala de la resistencia y velocidad ganada tras años entrenando en Quidditch. Giraban en cada esquina que veían, no paraban por nada. Pero por más que corrían seguían escuchando las poderosas zancadas del jinete sin cabeza y su risa de ultratumba les atravesaba el alma. James se atrevía a echar un vistazo por encima del hombro en cada esquina. Y en cada esquina se desanimaba un poco más. El jinete siempre estaba tras ellos. No parecía moverse deprisa pero cada vez estaba más cerca.

Entonces llegaron a un alto en el camino. El pasillo terminaba abruptamente y no había clases ni ventanas a donde huir a esconderse. Apenas tres metros separaban a los chicos del Jinete. Su espada refulgió en la oscuridad como si ardiera con un fuego invisible. Se carcajeó de nuevo ante la expresión de terror de ambos muchachos. James encontró en ese insulto a su valentía el coraje suficiente para lanzarse contra su agresor y Hugo le siguió. En ese momento la calabaza salió disparada y se estrelló contra la cara de ambos. Tirándolos al suelo y envolviéndolos en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

Cuando el alba despuntó James se despertó empapado en sudor en su cuarto. Respiraba agitadamente y miraba con los ojos a punto de salirse de las orbitas. Sus compañeros de cuarto le observaron preocupados pero James no dijo nada en todo el día. Algo similar ocurrió en la habitación de Hugo. Ninguno supo nunca que había ocurrido aquella noche.

¿Fueron atacados por un Jinete sin Cabeza, un ente demoniaco capaz de atacarles físicamente a pesar de estar muerto? ¿O fue todo una terrible y macabra broma de Rose Weasley para evitar que su hermano volviera a cotillear en sus citas? Hugo nunca lo supo a pesar de que Rose al día siguiente aun tenía restos de calabaza en el pelo y una expresión de malsana felicidad. La moraleja es: Nunca te metas con una Weasley.


End file.
